


Jason Dixon Relationship Alphabet - Part 2

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyday Life, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: ...





	Jason Dixon Relationship Alphabet - Part 2

## Jason Dixon Relationship Alphabet

_This collage/aesthetic (or whatever ;)) is by me…_   


##  **Part 2:  
**

##  **N - Z**

**N- Needy (When do they feel particularly needy? How do they show it?)**

Jason is a person who needs a lot of attention and affection. But not to that extent that you feel annoyed or exhausted.

He just needs you very much and isn’t abashed to show it. He constantly lets you know how much he loves and adores you.

His needy attitude also affects your sex life of course. He needs to be close to you as often as possible, enclosing you in his arms, kissing your entire face and whispering sweet things into your ear. Actually most of your cuddling sessions end with sex because it’s really hard for you to resist his cuteness. Not to mention the fact that he’s dang sexy. 

**O- Oasis (Where is their happy place? Where would they go if they didn’t have anything holding them back?)**

Jason is a humble person and he once said it doesn’t matter where he is or what he does as long as you are with him.

So your happy place is at home, watching movies or reading together, having BBQ with your friends or hiking in the mountains…

 

**P- Pain (How do they handle pain? How do they handle when you are in pain?)**

It’s sad but true…Jason is a cry baby…Well actually he is just the typical man when he’s in pain or gets ill. He’s completely out of order then and needs you to care for him. Of course it’s annoying and frustrating sometimes but you can’t help feeling bad for him as you know that he doesn’t just fake an illness. And you have to admit that you love caring for him when he’s lying helpless in your arms, looking at you like a lost puppy.

When you are ill or in pain you still manage to do the essential things. Jason tries his best to do the household stuff and actually he’s really good at cooking and baking so he always provides you with food. And cuddles and kisses of course.

 

**Q- Quote (What’s a quote that fits them and your relationship)**

A quote that describes Jason’s life very well from early childhood on:

“You can’t be brave if you’ve only had wonderful things happen to you.” (Mary Tyler Moore)

Relationship Quote:

“The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves.” (Victor Hugo)

 

**R- Reunion (How do they celebrate seeing you after a long time of being apart?)**

Jason sometimes has to leave for police training units and stays away the whole week. It always makes you terribly sad because it causes you physical pain to be separated from him for that long. Therefore you are always waiting for him at the station house at the day of his return.

When he gets off the bus you already are running towards him, jumping up on him when you reach him. You throw your arms around his neck, kissing his entire face. You don’t care that his colleagues are staring at you, laughing or rolling eyes.

“I missed you so much, baby”, you mumble in between kisses.

He holds you tightly by your thighs as your legs are wrapped around his waist. You keep on kissing him and he’s smiling against your lips.

When you are home it’s his turn to let you know how much he longed for being back with you. As he’s still a bit shy in public, he shows you only at home how much he missed you.

There is no time for going to the bedroom or undressing. He can’t take his hands and lips off you, so you end up making sweet love right at the bottom of the living room.

 

**S- Stress (What stresses them out? How do deal with stress and how do they relieve it?)**

Jason isn’t very fond of unexpected things and rapid changes. He always needs time to get used to new things and is quickly overcharged with spontaneous situations.

Sometimes this causes some tension between you two because you are totally spontaneous at times, suggesting a trip or another leisure activity.

When you manage to persuade him finally, he mostly enjoys it in the end. Meanwhile you know how to handle him in cases like these. 

 

**T- Terror (What are they afraid of?)**

I wouldn’t call it terror but Jason’s greatest fear is the loss of the people he cares for. Most of all he fears loosing you one day. He lost his father at an early stage, which also left his mum helpless and fragile for a very long time. Consequently he was on his own really soon. With Chief Willoughby he then lost a kind of father figure and his only true friend and confidant.

When your relationship started Jason committed himself to you from the very beginning. Being rather insecure about himself he initially doubted you really cared for him and that you would stay.

Meanwhile his fears settled down a lot but he still needs reassurance sometimes and let’s you soothe him by telling him how much you love him and how precious he is to you.

 

**U- Unique (What is a quirk that is unique to them?)**

Jason loves to sing and dance. Well, he is not a passionate and excessive dancer but every time he hears music his body starts to go with it.

At home Jason sings along to almost every song on his playlist. There is always music when you are at home and he just can’t remain silent when his favorite songs start to play.

 

**V- Violence (Do they fight a lot? Are they a good fighter? What is their fighting style?)**

Being a police officer Jason learned fighting with firearms as well as techniques of hand to hand combat, so he’s really good at this.

In the past his quick-tempered nature got him involved in some serious fights. He even got into some trouble at work consequently.

But you know that there have been no incidents of this nature in the last few years. You know Jason as a kind, caring and peaceful person. 

 

**W- Wow (What do you do that really surprises them? What do you do that they really like?)**

Since you usually are a quiet, peaceful and composed human being, Jason is always amazed by your total loss of self-command while driving your car. Annoying road users make you curse, swear and yell sometimes. In moments like these Jason learned to just remain silent until the storm is over.  

 

**X- (Explicit headcanon. For all you degenerates)**

_Coming soon…like…really ;) This requires a little more time… XD  
_

**Y- Yucky (Is there something that grosses them out so badly that they can’t deal with it?)**

There’s not really something that grosses Jason out but as he’s allergic to bee stings he is very cautious and tries to avoid them at all costs. 

 

**Z- ZZZ’s (What are their sleeping habits? Both with and without you)**

Since you live together and Jason is the only one working shifts it is rather seldom that he sleeps without you. Sometimes you go out though and when you come home late, Jason is already in bed. Mostly he drops off very quickly after going to bed so usually he’s fast asleep when you return.

_It could be like this…_

You enter the bedroom and watch him sleeping peacefully, muffled up in the blanket.

Turning on the light in the bathroom you undress and make ready for bed. When you enter the bedroom again Jason wakes up, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, baby”, he mumbles. “You are back.”

“Yes, I am back, honey”, you reply quietly and slip under the covers, cuddling tightly to his chest.

He puts his arms around you and kisses your cheek.

“Damn, woman, you’re an ice cube”, he winces and his body jerks a bit as your cold hands slip under the hem of his shirt.

“It was really cold outside”, you say. The warmth radiating from his body slowly reaches every part of your chilled through limbs.

You stay like that until you both fall asleep.


End file.
